


Feelings

by kinneyb



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Kevin and Joaquin talk after spending a night together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the shitty summary lol i wanna write something better but i'm waiting for when we get more on joaquin obviously in this i kinda fabricated my own backstory for him but for future fics i'll change that if canon calls for so honestly idk why i just really love the concept of kevin/joaquin and i feel like they really have potential to be a great interesting couple so let's see!
> 
> feel free to follow me on twitter or tumblr both @ cooplodges

"This is," Kevin paused, taking a deep breath, "truly insane."

He could barely make out the lines of Joaquin's back in the dark as he reached down to his discarded jeans on the floor. When he came back up Kevin saw the cigarette between his two fingers and debated telling him no (he'd have to explain the smell to his dad later) but eventually decided he was too tired to care.

Once the cigarette was lit and resting between his lips, Joaquin wiggled back to his original spot. Kevin felt weird having him still there - he'd only ever messed around with guys who, as soon as the fun was over, would hop out of bed and race home, pretending like what they did - or had - never happened.

But Joaquin wasn't like that. Kevin was pretty sure he was out like him, and proud.

He was also pretty sure Joaquin would happily beat up any person who had a problem with that, and that's why Kevin was having problems of his own. If his dad even got the vaguest idea he was not only hanging out with - but fucking boning - a gang member, he knew he'd be dead meat.

"You get a really funny look on your face when you're lost in thought, you know."

Blinking, Kevin focused on Joaquin; the beautiful man in his bed with a cigarette in his mouth and a blanket barely covering his goods. He gulped, suddenly unable to think of anything but him. "I do, huh?"

He grinned at him, his teeth surprisingly perfect given his career (which Kevin used loosely).

"Do you want to know what I was thinking?"

Joaquin huffed out a laugh. "Not particularly but you're gonna tell me, right?"

Kevin gently elbowed him. "You know a lot more about me than I know about you."

"Uh," Joaquin quirked a dark eyebrow.

"Really," Kevin continued, smiling a little now, all his worries washed away. "I mean, we always hook up at my place when my dad is gone. And a room tells a lot about a person. And you even know who my dad is, but I know nothing about you."

Joaquin nodded slowly. "I, well," he laughed, almost sounding insecure now and fuck Kevin knew he was in deep cause he found it entirely too adorable. "I guess I thought you wouldn't be interested."

"That's insane," Kevin replied instantly, excitement tickling his skin with goosebumps. "I always want to know about the guy I'm, uh, - " he paused then, clearing his throat " - sleeping with."

Joaquin's amused smirk was equally annoying as it was hot. "Okay, that's fair. What'cha wanna know?"

Kevin leaned back against the headboard, thinking. "Did you grow up around here?"

"I... did." He shuffled, his knee brushing against Kevin's for a brief second. He ignored the instant want that pooled in his stomach. "When I was younger, I wanted away from here but that obviously didn't happen, huh?"

Kevin frowned, nudging him softly with his shoulder. "It's not too late for that."

Joaquin gave a quick smile but said nothing.

"And," Kevin wiped his sweaty hands off on the blanket. "Your parents?"

Even in the dark he could see the shift in Joaquin's eyes. He suddenly looked so sad and even though he'd only known him for a small time Kevin knew that wasn't a usual look for him. "Uh, my mom left when I was young."

Kevin quietly cursed himself, squeezing the other man's elbow. "I'm sorry."

"My dad though he... he stuck around but he wasn't the best provider." Joaquin chuckled but it was all empty air. "He got involved in this stuff for me and eventually it bit him in the ass. He got shot. I was only about twelve when it happened and the gang kinda took me in after that."

Kevin swallowed back the lump in his throat. "That's... I had no idea."

"Most people don't get involved in this shit for fun, Kev. They do it cause they have to."

Kevin quickly nodded. He'd really never thought of it that way. When your dad is a sheriff you weren't really conditioned to view things from the bad guy's perspective. He leaned over and brushed his lips against Joaquin's shoulder, debating if he should lighten the mood or push for more. "You just called me Kev." He went with the former.

Joaquin opened his mouth, closed it. "I did?"

"Mmm," Kevin grinned up at him. "You're not, dare I say, falling for me, are you?"

Joaquin's laugh this time was all real. Upon hearing it Kevin couldn't help grinning even bigger. "Calling someone by a nickname equates falling for them? Wow, you sure have an interesting take on life."

"I just like cliches, and if you haven't noticed we're pretty damning cliches."

Joaquin hummed, reaching over and snuffing his cigarette out. "Are we?"

"Duh," Kevin exclaimed. "I mean the sheriff's son and a known gang member falling for each other? Total forbidden love." He nudged him again. "Which I might add is one of my favorite cliches."

Joaquin raised an eyebrow. "There you go with the 'falling' thing again."

Blushing, Kevin ran his fingers through his hair with a huff. "It's just how the trope goes."

"Ah, right, of course."

Kevin stared at the blanket. He could feel Joaquin's eyes on him, sense his smile. "Stop smiling at me right now or I'll kick you out." Which was obviously an empty threat and they both knew it.

"Don't be like that," Joaquin teased, playfully kicking him with his foot. "And for the record I do like you, Kev."

Kevin ignored the pooling heat in his belly. He thought back to all the times he'd been with Moose and tried remembering if he'd ever felt that before. He was both excited and scared to realize he hadn't. "I - Okay, I didn't expect that from you."

"Well, despite your belief in cliches I'm not all closed off and tragic past. I also have feelings."

Laughing, Kevin nodded. "Really? I was starting to wonder."

"Wow," Joaquin snorted. "No 'I like you' back?"

Kevin leaned in, pressed a kiss to Joaquin's shoulder then his neck. Slow and soft. "Does that answer your question?"

"Hmm," Joaquin tilted his head a bit, letting out a breathy sigh. "I think so."


End file.
